Conversación grupal A
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Niles tiene una pequeña conversación sobre hombres con sus compañeros del ejército.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Les traigo un pequeño fic (el cual todavía no sé si haré una segunda parte), donde nuestro protagonistas tienen una pequeña charla sobre los chicos del ejército ;D**  
 **Parejas mencionadas: NilesXCorrin, SaizoXLaslow, KeatonXKaden.**

* * *

\- _Buenos días, Niles_ – saludó con una afable sonrisa Laslow desde el suelo.

El ex-ladrón estaba plácidamente situado sobre la rama de un árbol de cerezo, el cual era claro testimonio de la influencia de los recién llegados hermanos de Hoshido, pues hasta hace unos días la decoración del castillo era parecida a la de una lúgubre fortaleza, algo muy de Nohr.

\- _¿Um...?_ \- el hombre de cabello blanco se volvió a mirar con nulo interés hacia su interlocutor, pero de igual manera saludó – _Buenas días, mi buen amigo Laslow. ¿Necesitas algo de mí? ¿Acaso... algún favor especial_ – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y un cierto tono sugestivo.

Laslow suspiró, arrepentido de saludarlo.

\- _Nada. Sólo me preguntaba que hacías aquí tú solo sin molestar a nadie. Pensé que quizás estarías enfermo, pero ahora veo que solamente tomas un descanso -_

 _\- Así es. Lord Leo me dio el día libre_ – contestó antes de bostezar – _Pero agradezco tu preocupación. Y debo decir me sorprende que te intereses en más cosas además de molestar chicas lindas -_

\- _Ah, bueno. Se podría decir que hoy también es mi día libre..._ \- dijo escogiéndose de hombros, no pudiendo esconder su vergüenza - _Lord Xander me excusó por hoy de mis labores "hasta que se mejore mi conducta". Al parecer alguna chica del ejercito se quejó de mí por "mal comportamiento"_ -

\- _¿Sólo una?_ \- inquirió con una ceja alzada- _¿Tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido?_ -

\- _No lo sé. Tal vez Beruka, o Charlotte, o Effie, o Hana, o...incluso Saizo_ – dijo pensativo.

\- _¿Ah? ¿Intentaste flirtear con Saizo?_ \- preguntó sorprendido, no tanto porque se tratara de otro hombre sino que parecía que el bailarín tenía agallas.

- _¡¿Estás loco?! Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Kaze cuando Saizo apareció de la nada y me acusó de estar molestando a su hermano. Debió malentender algo. Pero supongo que tengo un encanto natural que hasta atraigo a hombres sin desearlo_ – dijo con orgullo.

- _¿Y no haz pensando que tal vez Saizo estaba celoso de que le hables a su hermano y a él no?_ -

Laslow frunció el ceño, intentando entender lo que Niles sugería con aquella mirada lasciva.

\- _¿Insinúas que... Saizo quiere ser mi amigo?_ -

Al ex-ladrón le faltó poco para darse un golpe en la frente ante la idiotez de su compañero.

- _Sí. Si te refieres a un amigo con derechos, sí. Pero estoy seguro que él busca algo más contigo –_

\- _¿Q-qué?.._ \- se ruborizó – _No digas esas cosas, si es obvio que Saizo es heterosexual. ¡Y yo también! Aunque si alguien como Saizo se me confesará... ¡Quiero decir! ¡Agh! Realmente eres una mala influencia, ¿lo sabías? -_

\- _Me alegra saberlo_ – contestó riendo. Niles no sabía que hablar con Laslow sobre hombres fuese tan divertido.

\- _¡Hey! Es tan raro verlos conversar a ustedes dos_ – comentó Odin, ciertamente alegre de ver a su amigo y a su compañero de trabajo haciendo amistad - _¿De qué hablan? Si puedo saberlo, claro_ -

\- _De mujeres_ – dijo el bailarín a la defensiva.

\- _De hombres_ – dijo el de cabello blanco.

Odin rió al ver a Laslow tan atribulado.

\- _Entonces, Odin, ¿tú también tienes el día libre?_ \- dijo el de cabello gris intentando cambiar el tema, pero no pareció funcionar.

\- _Sí, también. ¿Y de qué hablan? ¿Sobre quién es el más lindo del ejército o algo así?_ \- inquirió con curiosidad.

\- _¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! Y-ya te dije que hablábamos de chicas... -_

\- _Oh, vamos. Soy el compañero del Señor Acosador. ¿Crees que nunca me ha hecho hablar sobre cosas así? Yo hablo sobre mí genialidad y Niles sobre la gente a la que le gusta acosar. Tenemos una sana relación de cordialidad sobre nuestros gustos_ -

\- _Ya veo... A decir verdad entiendo tu punto. Hago lo mismo con Peri_ – Laslow suspiró derrotado.

- _¿Y? ¿Tú qué opinas?_ \- ahora preguntó el del parche.

- _¿Qué opino de qué? -_

\- _Lo que dijo Odin, sobre quién es el más lindo del ejército_ -

\- _¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio me están pidiendo que conteste? -_

- _Por supuesto. Es sólo por diversión_ – dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo – _Será nuestro secreto. Además, admitir que otro hombre es atractivo no hará que se destruya el mundo. Al menos yo, como El Elegido, sé apreciar el don de la belleza en todos sus sentidos -_

\- _Y yo, sin ser El Elegido, tambié_ n – agregó Niles con una sonrisa burlona.

\- _Mira, yo empiezo. Creo que Hayato es lindo_ – dijo para incitar a su amigo a hablar – _Tiene un aire de misticismo a su alrededor que es genial, no tanto como yo, claro. Lo malo es que él tiene una horrible personalidad. Es como un chihuahua enojado -_

\- _Bien, de acuerdo, si es por diversión... Déjenme pensar_ – se llevó una mano a la barbilla – _Creo que...Silas. Sí, él es lindo y muy amigable. Si fuera una chica no dudaría en invitarlo a salir. ¿Y tú qué dices, Niles? -_

\- _Sin duda alguna, Lord Leo. Él es retrato de la lindura, con su cuerpo pequeño y la manera en que arruga la frente al enojarse -_

- _Uh. Te juro que creí que dirías Lord Corrin_ – dijo Odin sin afán burla. Estaba genuinamente confundido.

\- _Oh, sí. Lord Corrin también lo es... ¿pero quién creen que sea el más sexy?_ \- dijo para continuar las preguntas.

Por supuesto que para ex-ladrón Corrin era el chico más lindo de todos, incluso más que su señor. Pero no era algo que podría admitir abiertamente, ni siquiera como broma. No cuando realmente tenía sentimientos hacia él.

\- _Subaki_ – dijo el mago sin pensarlo mucho – _Aunque su cara de muñeca de porcelana a veces me asusta. Es como si no tuviera expresión en su rostro. Me pregunto si así nació o estará bajo alguna clase de hechizo... -_

\- _¿Pero que hay de Hinata?_ \- preguntó Laslow para fastidiar – _Es un chico muy guapo y siempre está pegado a ti, mirándote con sus ojos de perrito -_

\- _¡H-hey!_ \- Odin se ruborizó al tiempo que retrocedía – _Hinata quiere que le enseñe magia, ¡eso es todo! -_

\- _¿Sólo magia, eh? ¿Seguro que no busca otra cosa de ti?_ \- guiñando un ojo.

\- _Hablando de perritos, ¿qué me dices tú de Keaton?_ \- contraatacó con una sonrisa triunfante – _A Keaton le gusta mucho olfatearte y a que le ayudes a buscar tesoros. ¿Cuándo le vas a entregar el "tesorito" entre tus piernas? -_

\- _¡Odin! ¡Qué vulgar!_ \- le reprendió Laslow con ojos muy abiertos _– Definitamente estar cerca de Niles te está afectando -_

\- _¿Yo qué?_ \- preguntó el aludido haciendose el inocente – _Pero él tiene razón, Odin. Keaton no está interesado en olfatear el trasero de Laslow. Él está más ocupado ayudando a Kaden a tener un pelaje brillante, si entiendes a lo que me refiero... -_ Laslow y Odin negaron con la cabeza - _¿Es que no han visto lo que hacen esos dos? Se acarician el pelaje entre si, se lanzan mordiscos amistosos y hasta se acurrucan juntos al dormir. Aah... Son un par de cachorros adorables_ – suspiró como si acabara de contar una historia de amor.

\- _Uh. Pues... Sí, sí me había dado cuenta de eso_ – comentó el bailarín sintiendose tonto al no haberse percatado antes de esa manera – _Pero, eh...eso es normal entre los de su especie. ¿Qué no lo es?_ \- miró a Odin en busca de ayuda.

\- _No estoy seguro_ – se encogió de hombros.

\- _Como sea_ – dijo Niles para regresar al tema – _Pienso que Yukimura no es precisamente sexy, pero vaya qué es un DILF_ – se acomodó bocabajo sobre las ramas.

\- _¿DILF?_ \- repitió el de cabello gris. Odin cabeceó de manera de negativa.

\- _No preguntes. No te gustará saber la respuesta. CRÉEME_ -

\- _De acuerdo..._ _¿Sigue mi turno, cierto? Mmm... Objetivamente hablando, encuentro a Kaze bastante sexy. Si yo tuviese un cuerpo como el suyo atraería a más mujeres sin duda alguna_ -

\- _Extraño... Creí que dirías Saizo_ – dijo Niles para molestarlo, y funcionó.

\- _¡B-basta con eso, Niles! Me estás metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza y eso no me gusta_ – le amonestó con la cara completamente roja.

 _\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué hablan de Saizo? -_

\- _Cierto. Hace unos momentos no estabas_ – recordó – _Intento decirle a nuestro buen amigo Laslow que es evidente que Saizo está enamorado de él, pero no me cree_ -

\- _Bueno, dicho así, a mí también me cuesta creerlo_ – dijo el mago con precaución, no estando seguro si su compañero bromeaba o lo decía en serio.

\- _¿Entonces por qué Saizo ha estado espiando a Laslow desde que iniciamos esta conversación?_ -

Laslow enseguida miró tras su espalda y después hacia donde pudiera, pero solamente logró distinguir a lo lejos gente que paseaba y soldados que patrullaban.

\- _Esta broma está llegando demasiado lejos, Niles_ – amenazó con el cejo fruncido.

\- _Te mostraré que no bromeo_ – dijo bajando del árbol de un salto. Laslow quedó entre Niles y el árbol.

- _Es..espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? -_

El ex-ladrón llevó una mano al cabello de Laslow y éste retrocedió en el momento justo en que Saizo apareció frente a Niles.

\- _Listo_ – el ex-ladrón rió – _Sólo te quitaba esto de encima_ – mostró un pétalo de cerezo y dio pasos hacia atrás.

\- _¡¿Sa-Saizo?!_ \- exclamó Laslow - _¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ -

\- _Mis disculpas por interrumpirlos. Creí que iban a iniciar una pelea -_

Laslow miró a Odin, quien lo miraba de vuelta con el mismo rostro sorprendido.

\- _N-no, sólo charlábamos amistosamente_ – dijo el rubio para ayudar a su amigo, quien claramente estaba ya sin palabras y reconsiderando todo lo que Niles le había dicho.

\- _Sí, una charla amistosa entre tres hombres. ¿Te gustaría ser el cuarto?_ \- invitó Niles, apenas pudiéndose aguantar la risa.

\- _¿Sobre qué hablan?_ \- inquirió el ninja con suma curiosidad. Era obvio que desde la distancia que estuvo observando a Laslow no se oía gran cosa.

\- _¡Creo que Lord Xander me necesita!_ \- gritó el bailarín antes de salir corriendo.

- _Ooh... Entonces seremos un trío de nuevo_ -

\- _Lo lamento, pero debo regresar con Lord Ryoma_ – dijo Saizo antes de desaparecer.

\- _Tenías razón sobre ellos..._ \- dijo Odin, todavía sin salir de su asombro, y dejando monedas en las manos de Niles.

\- _Yo nunca me equivoco. ¿Quieres hacer otra apuesta? -_

\- _¿Qué tal tú y Lord Corrin? Si te dices que sí, te ayudaré a comprar el anillo -_

\- _Me temo que debo declinar en esta ocasión–_ dijo cruzándose de brazos – _Lord Corrin no debería si quiera acercarse a alguien como yo -_

 _\- ¿Oooh? ¿Entonces por qué Lord Corrin viene hacia acá? -_

 _\- ¡Mmph! No caeré en ese truco... -_

 _\- Niles... -_

El ex-ladrón se volvió enseguida al reconocer la voz.

\- _¡L-Lord Corrin! Siempre es un placer verlo_ – dijo con la voz un poco tambaleante, pero logrando mantener su postura tranquila.

 _\- Lo mismo digo... Oh, hola, Odin -_

 _\- Lord Corrin_ – saludó el mago con una reverencia.

- _¿Necesita algo de nosotros? -_

\- _Leo me dijo que hoy les dio el día libre, y me pregunta si... Niles, si no estás ocupado, ¿podrías acompañarme a la villa a comprar víveres? Sé que este es tu tiempo de descanso, y quizás tengas mejores cosas que hacer, así que... -_

 _\- Por supuesto, milord. ¡Lo que sea por usted! -_

 _\- Me alegra escucharlo –_ sonrió.

\- _La apuesta sigue en pie_ – susurró Odin guiñando un ojo.

Niles sólo sonrió como respuesta. Pero lo pensaría.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, amenazas, regalitos; dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Escuché lo que pasó. Es una pena" dijo Laslow después de acercarse al árbol el cual Niles estaba descansado "¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

"Bien. Gracias por tu preocupación" respondió Niles, quien se encontraba de nuevo recostado sobre la misma rama del árbol de cerezo. Su brazo izquierdo resultó herido tras salvar a Lady Sakura de un Faceless. La muchacha, como agradecimiento, hizo todo lo que pudo por curar su brazo, pero estaba roto. Tardaría una semana en sanar incluso con magia "¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Otra vez estás en detención?" se burló.

"No" rió y sacudió la cabeza "Tengo un par de horas libres mientras los criados alistan las provisiones para la batalla de mañana. Te vi aquí solo y pensé que quizás querrías algo de compañía"

"¡Oh! Muy amable de tu parte. El pequeño Niles está herido y necesita de unos largos y fuertes brazos masculinos que lo conforten" dijo con voz melosa y sugerente.

"No creo que una persona que pudo subirse a un árbol con un brazo roto necesite que la cuiden" contestó Laslow con la mirada entornada.

"Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Sigue el juego" pidió actuando como un chico inocente, pero pronto volvió a mostrar una sonrisa lasciva "Por cierto... ¿qué tal te ha ido con Saizo?"

"¿Sa-Saizo?" repitió fingiendo no entender sobre qué hablaba "Todo bien con él. Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Mmh? ¿Es que acaso Saizo no ha hecho ningún un movimiento sobre ti?" preguntó con rostro aburrido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! ¡Él no ha hecho nada!" exclamó con las mejillas rojas. "Saizo y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Y honestamente estoy harto de que insinúes cosas sobre nosotros..." de a poco su voz fue bajando de tono "Lo peor de todo es que no eres el único. Hace un par de días Felicia me preguntó si Saizo e-era mi...mi novio" se llevó las manos al rostro y exclamó "¡Dioses! Fue tan vergonzoso tener que explicarle que no es así. No entiendo de dónde salió ese rumor...¡¿No habrás sido tú, verdad?!" miró a Niles con recelo.

"Me gustaría decir que sí...pero no" respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Veo que no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió la semana pasada"

"¿La semana pasada? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó, temiendo de que la respuesta fuese algo no grato de escuchar.

"Pues, durante la fiesta de celebración que hicimos para honrar a nuestros nuevos aliados de Hoshido, tú y otros miembros del ejército se pusieron demasiado festivos y terminaron borrachos, incluso tuviste la osadía de mostrar tus mejores pasos de baile"

"Oh, sí. Odin me contó de eso" comentó muerto de vergüenza. Su baja tolerancia al alcohol lo hacía desinhibirse demasiado, más de lo que le gustaría.

"No te sientas mal. Todos disfrutamos verte bailar. Te rodeaba un aura bastante sensual mientras meneabas las caderas de un lado a otro a la vez que te quitabas la camiseta...Hasta que Saizo nos arruinó la diversión bajándote de la mesa" dijo con decepción en su voz. "Pero, debo admitir que también fue muy interesante ver cómo intentaste besarlo" rió.

"Ah...¡¿qué yo que?!" Laslow sintió de pronto como se le helaba la sangre, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

"Sí. Cuando Saizo te arrastraba fuera del bar, te abalanzaste sobre él y lo basaste en los labios...Bueno, en realidad besaste su máscara. Luego de eso te desmayaste"

"Y-yo...¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso! ¡L-lo estás inventando!" le acusó con un dedo índice.

"Si no me crees pregúntaselo a los demás. Muchas personas te vieron hacerlo, de allí debió haber surgido el rumor de su noviazgo"

"Pe-pero Saizo jamás me dijo nada... ¡Oh! Debe ser que no significo nada para él. Es decir, no me ha asesinado..." dijo con cierto alivio, pero extrañamente también sintió ansiedad y un dolor en su pecho. ¿Aquel beso no había significado nada para el pelirrojo? Laslow sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquella asunción de su cabeza. "De acuerdo. Ya entiendo por qué la gente cree que...estamos juntos. Ahora será más fácil explicarles la situación, supongo..."

"No te desanimes. Estoy seguro de que Saizo sólo está esperando el momento adecuado para declarte su amor"

"Niles, basta, por favor" pidió ruborizado. No quería continuar con ese tema. "Ya te dije que no me gusta ese tipo de bromas"

"Muy bien, señores, basta de tanto parloteo" escucharon la voz de Jakob amonestándolos antes de que se uniera a su conversación "Niles, sólo porque tengas un brazo roto no significa que puedes desprenderte de tus responsabilidades. Te necesito en la cocina. Y tú, Laslow, si no tienes nada que hacer te recomendaría ir a cuidar la espalda de tu Señor"

"¡Jakob! Tu presencia siempre es grata para mi ojo" flirteó el mencionado "¿Por qué no subes a mi 'tronco' y pasamos un buen rato juntos"

Laslow abrió los ojos de golpe, entiendo el doble sentido de la insinuación, y sintió un miedo terrible de lo que pasaría después, pues Jakob enojado era igual o peor que Peri enojada. No obstante, Jakob simplemente sonrió.

"Lo siento. Pero no creo que alguien como tú pueda satisfacerme. Soy muy exigente con mis parejas"

"¡Mmh!... Ya entiendo. Eres el tipo de personas que gusta de dar ordenes en la cama en vez de recibirlas. No tengo problemas con eso. Aunque Silas posiblemente se molestaría conmigo"

"¿Silas?" inquirió el bailarí tras ver como el mayordomo se tensaba. El arquero suspiró.

"Tú sí que eres inocente, Laslow. Por eso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas a Saizo" el de cabello gris intento replicar pero Niles continuó hablando, "Silas es la mascota masoquista de Jakob"

"Mascota...Me gusta como suena eso" dijo Jakob todavía sonriendo, después agregó "Pero sí, concuerdo con Niles. Eres muy despistado, Laslow"

"¡Us-ustedes! ¡Par de insensibles!" exclamó indignado de que incluso Jakob le hiciese burla. "¡Jakob! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Silas?! ¡Él es un buen hombre!"

"Estoy consciente de ello. Sólo estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que respeto a Silas y sus insulsas intenciones de conquistarme. Pero eso no significa que desee una relación con él" aunque lo había dicho con una expresión seria, Laslow pudo distinguir un rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

"Ugh, todos en este ejército son unos cobardes" se quejó Niles con un bufido. "Kaden y Keaton son la única pareja gay porque nadie más se atreve a declararse"

"Son la única pareja gay porque son los únicos con esos gustos aquí. Bueno, tú y Silas también..." respondió a la defensiva.

"¿Somos cobardes, eh? Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Niles" dijo Jakob.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido.

"Nada. Olvida lo que dije" suspiró con cansancio. "Te espero dentro de 30 minutos en la cocina común. Estoy seguro de que podrás servir la sopa con un solo brazo" entonces se marchó.

"Ugh ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en él? Digo. Sabía que Silas tenía gustos extraños, ¿pero enamorarse de Jakob?...Terminará con el corazón destrozado"

"No. No lo creo. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Silas es testarudo y cabeza hueca, justo el tipo de persona al que Jakob tiene debilidad. Por eso pienso que sólo es cuestión de tiempo a que Jakob acceda a ser su novio" replicó Niles riendo, y tratando de restarle importancia a lo que el mayordomo le había dicho antes de irse. Era obvio que sólo quería molestarlo por meterse en sus asuntos.

"¡Hey, Laslow!" llamó Selena al tiempo que se incluía en la conversación. "Oh. Hola, Niles"

"Buen día, Selena" la saludó de vuelta.

"Una pena lo de tu brazo" dijo la muchacha fingiendo no estar preocupada por él, lo cual a Niles le resultó divertido. "¿Sabes? Justo hoy tenía pensando retarte a un duelo de puntería con arco. Otro día será"

"Ya veo. Yo y mi mala suerte" respondió sarcástico.

"Selena, ¿qué haces aquí" la interrogó Laslow, "¿No se suponía que irías a una misión de Reconocimiento con Lady Camilla?"

"Ah, sí... Bueno. Lady Camilla decidió mejor llevar a Beruka" contestó con evidente decepción en sus ojos. "Yo no tengo un dragón como ellas así que...supongo que no les fui de utilidad"

"¡No digas eso!" exclamó enseguida. "Sabes que Lady Camilla te aprecia mucho y que tiene una excelente opinión de tus habilidades. Es sólo una misión. Seguro te llevará con ella en la siguiente"

"¡S-sí! ¡Tienes razón!" dijo más animada. "¡Lo que tengo que hacer es aprender a montar a dragón y entonces Lady Camilla me reconocerá!¡De hecho! ¡Empezaré las lecciones ahora mismo!"

"Ah...¡Espera! ¡Yo no me refería a eso!"

"Y eso agrega a Selena en nuestra lista de personas gay" comentó Niles.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué" Selena lo miró con confusión.

"Es obvio que estás enamorada de Lady Camilla"

"¡¿E-enamorada?!" repitió con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

"Claro. Por eso estás celosa de que Lady Camilla haya elegido a Beruka en lugar de a ti"

"¡N-no! ¡Es sólo que soy muy competitiva! ¡Sólo quiero ser su sirviente favorita!"

"Niles, déjala en paz" pidió Laslow. "Está bien si quieres molestar a mí con Saizo, pero no molestes a Selena"

"¿Saizo? ¡Oh! ¿Es por lo del beso?" adivinó Selena con una mirada traviesa.

"¡¿Selena?! ¡¿Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?!" dijo dolido de que su amiga no se lo dijera antes.

"Lo siento. Cuando vi que no te acordabas de nada, preferí no decirte nada" se encogió de hombros "Creí que Saizo lo haría. Sigues vivo, así que no creo que él esté enojado contigo"

"Ugh, ¿por qué nadie nunca me dice nada?" dijo derrotado.

"Selena, Laslow" lo mencionados escucharon la voz de Corrin acercándose a ellos, "¿Han visto a Niles?"

"Estoy aquí, Lord Corrin" dijo el de cabello blanco bajando del árbol de un salto, y después hizo una reverencia inclinando el torso "¿Necesita algo de mí?"

"Oh, no. En realidad, vine a ayudarte a cambiar tus vendajes"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Usted, Lord Corrin?" Niles hizo una mueca de confusión.

"Sí" sonrió. "Salvaste a mi hermana Sakura y estoy muy agradecido contigo. Cambiar tus vendajes es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti... a menos que prefieras que lo haga Flora"

"¡No! Lord Corrin, por favor, sería un gran honor para mí ser asistido por usted, si está seguro de esto. Realmente admiro su compasión"

"No es compasión, Niles. Yo, eh...te aprecio mucho de verdad" dijo Corrin con las mejillas ruborizadas, lo que tomó a todos los presentes desprevenidos.

"Yo... siento lo mismo por usted. Así que...Gracias" dijo Niles intentando mantenerse calmado, mostrando una sonrisa genuinamente feliz.

"Me alegra saber que sentimos igual, Niles" se miraron no al otro por un momento, hasta que desviaron la mirada a la vez por vergüenza "Bien. Entonces vayamos a la enfermería. Los veo luego, chicos" se despidió de Selena y Laslow.

Niles se volvió hacia sus compañeros para despedirse, mas se detuvo al darse cuenta que la pelirroja le guiñaba un ojo y el bailarín tenía un pulgar levantado en señal de complicidad. Hacía mucho que Niles no se sentía tan avergonzado, ya se vengaría de ellos luego.

"Así que..." comenzó a decir Selena ya que estaba sola con su amigo, "Lord Corrin también es uno de nosotros"

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ugh, Laslow. Tú sí que eres lento" se quejó dándose un golpe en la frente. "A Lord Corrin le gusta Niles, a Niles le gusta Lord Corrin; a mí me gusta Lady Camilla" admitió. Se sentía en más confianza hablando de eso con Laslow "Y a ti te gusta Saizo"

"¡E-eso no es cierto!"

"Sí, sí, como sea" hizo un ademán con la mano de no importarle sus protestas. "Ahora, si me lo permites, iré a buscar a alguien me que enseñe a montar en dragón"

* * *

 **No estoy segura de cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic. Lo escribo de manera random puesto que no tiene una continuidad concreta xD**  
 **Si quieren ver una pareja yaoi/yuri en especial pueden decírmelo~**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Veo que tu brazo está mejor." Comentó Laslow mientras afilaba una espada en la trastienda de la tienda de armas.

"Sí. Y ya puedo volver a hacer trabajos manuales, si entiendes a lo que me refiero." Replicó Niles, al tiempo que con la mano con la que limpiaba una lanza hacía movimientos de arriba hacia abajo de manera sugerente. Laslow se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

"Me alegro mucho por ti." Dijo con sarcasmo, y preguntándose que, de tantas personas que había en el ejercito, justo le tocó ser compañero de Niles ese día.

"Así que... Laslow. ¿Cómo te van las cosas con Saizo?"

Y esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba estar a solas con Niles.

"Bien. Es un gran amigo." Contestó sin querer decir más. Sabía que el ex-ladrón trataría de sacarle más información.

"¿Le preguntaste sobre el beso?" Inquirió tratando de no reírse.

"Sí." Rodó los ojos, cansado del tema. "Dijo que sabía que yo estaba borracho y que no tenía nada de que preocuparme. No está enojado." Guardó la espada en su correspondiente funda y tomó otra para continuar afilando.

"Esa es una estupenda noticia. ¿Y...algo más que haya sucedido entre ustedes?"

"No." Contestó entornado la mirada. "Vamos, Niles, sé que para ti esto es divertido. Pero seamos realistas, ¿qué vería en mí alguien como él?"

"Bueno. Tú eres un buen hombre. Eres fuerte, honesto, te preocupas por otros. Además bailas de una manera muy sensual, y es muy fácil hacerte ruborizar. Es divertido molestarte."

"No pregunté lo que TÚ opinas de mí." Suspiró derrotado. "Como sea... Saizo fue enviado a una misión de espionaje hace varios días. Así que no he sabido nada de él desde entonces..." Oh-oh. ¿Qué diablos hacía contándole eso?

"Ya veo..." Niles normalmente le habría presionado para seguir hablando, pero al escuchar su tono de voz preocupado decidió ser respetuoso y abordar el tema desde otra perspectiva. "Él debe estar bien. Saizo es un hueso duro de roer. Temo más por la vida de sus adversarios."

"...Sí, en eso te doy la razón." Dijo riendo, y sintiéndose un poco aliviado por las palabras de consuelo. Aunque nunca pensó en escucharlas de la boca del albino. "¿Sabes? Mi primer encuentro contra Saizo fue...terrorífico. Si Peri no hubiese estado conmigo, él seguro me habría matado."

"Pero ahora todos estamos del mismo lado." Dijo Takumi acercándose a ellos. "Lo siento si interrumpo algo. No había nadie en el mostrador y tuve que pasar a buscarlos."

"¡Oh! Príncipe Takumi, ¿necesita algo?" Preguntó Laslow enseguida, esperanzado de que el príncipe no hubiese escuchado mucho de la conversación.

"No. Estoy bien. Vine a ver a Niles."

"¿A qué se debe tal honor, mi príncipe?" Preguntó Niles levantándose de la silla.

"Corrin me pidió que supervisara tus entrenamientos. Así que te espero dentro de unos minutos en el campo de tiro al blanco."

"...Con todo respeto, Príncipe Takumi, creo que a estas alturas me las he arreglado muy bien solo. ¿Acaso Lord Corrin no confía en mis habilidades?" Dijo dolido. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para que Corrin desconfiara de él?

"No, al contrario." Takumi sonrió. "Él sabe que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, incluso si eso significa descuidar tu brazo recién sanado. Por eso seré yo el que me asegure de que no te harás daño intentando esforzarte de más. Créeme, yo mejor que nadie entiendo la frustración que se siente cuando no logras acertar un tiro por culpa del dolor."

"... Sí. Tiene razón. Disculpe mi impertinencia." Dijo Niles, pues aquello era verdad. Su brazo aún dolía y se sentía frustrado de todavía no poder sostener el arco con firmeza. Además, de todas las personas que conocía, Takumi era el arquero más sobresaliente. "Príncipe Takumi, le agradezco mucho su buena disposición. Estoy seguro que Lord Leo también apreciará su preocupación." Agregó con una media sonrisa, complacido de la reacción inmediata de Takumi.

"¡...Oh!, cierto. Tú eres uno de los dos sirvientes del Príncipe Leo." Dijo Takumi como si acabara de recordarlo. Pero era obvio, incluso para Laslow, que fingía por vergüenza. Aunque el bailarín necesitó escuchar el siguiente comentario de Niles para entender por qué.

"Sólo espero que Lord Leo no sea la única razón por la que usted accedió a cuidar de mí."

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Takumi exclamó con el cejo fruncido, y el rostro ligeramente ruborizado. "Hago esto por Corrin. Y también por ti, Niles. Salvaste a mi hermana Sakura. Y, aunque tal vez no lo creas, Corrin se preocupa mucho por ti."

"Por supuesto que lo creo. Lord Corrin se preocupa por todos." Replicó con un suspiro. Corrin era el tipo de personas que se preocupaba hasta por desconocidos, así que saber eso no lo hacía sentirse especial. "¿Y usted? ¿También se preocupa por Lord Leo?"

"¡Niles!" Le amonestó Laslow en voz baja. Ya conocía ese tono de voz; Niles intentaba hacer que Takumi admitiera que estaba enamorado de Leo.

"Cl-claro. Ahora estamos en el mismo bando. Si algo le pasara al Príncipe Leo...o a sus hermanos, sería un problema y no podríamos firmar la paz entre ambos reinos. Y...eh... ¿De qué hablaban hace un momento sobre Saizo?" Preguntó para cambiar tema, lo que hizo que Laslow se alarmara y Niles se riera.

"Sólo hablábamos sobre lo buen amigo que es para Laslow."

"Oh, así que es cierto." Dijo Takumi con aire pensativo. "Debo decir que me sorprende que seas amigo de Saizo. Debido a su actitud tan huraña es difícil abordarlo. Solamente mi hermano y Kaze son capaces de sostener una conversación con él sin sentirse intimidados. Y... acabo de recordarlo, pero una vez lo vi sonreír cuando Ryoma le preguntó sobre qué pensaba de los sirvientes del Príncipe Xander. Parece que te tiene gran estima, Laslow."

"¿U-usted cree eso? Es...bueno saberlo." Dijo Laslow, no pudiendo evitar ruborizarse. Realmente le agradó saber que Saizo se expresaba tan bien de él. Lo que no le gustó fue ver la sonrisa pícara de Niles, pues era evidente lo que ésta sugería.

"Sí. Y espero que su amistad continué. Saber que varias personas del ambos reinos han encontrado amigos me hace darme cuenta que esta alianza era necesaria." Takumi dijo con suma sinceridad. "Oh, pero dejemos esta charla para después. Niles. Te doy cinco minutos para que te prepares." El albino asintió. "Y Laslow, alguien más vendrá para tomar el lugar de Niles." Agregó antes de salir de la tienda.

"Así que... Saizo te tiene gran estima." Comentó con una mirada traviesa.

"No empieces..."

"Yo sólo decía..."

"No." Laslow, en broma, le amenazó con la espada que había estado afilando.

"Está bien, está bien. Me callo." Rió, guardó las armas que estaba limpiado y siguió los pasos de Takumi.

Después de unos minutos, Laslow terminó de afilar la última espada y decidió volver al mostrador. Entonces se encontró con Keaton mirando con curiosidad la tienda.

"Hey, Keaton." Lo saludó. "¿Buscas algún arma?" Preguntó confundido. Los wolfskin solían atacar solamente usando sus garras.

"¡Oh! Laslow." Sonrió y brincó sobre él para abrazarlo. "¡Qué bien hueles hoy!"

"Gra-gracias. Ya me puedes soltar, me lastimas." Cuando Keaton lo soltó volvió a hablar. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eh..." El rostro de Keaton se volvió rosado y sus orejas cayeron. "Bueno, estoy buscando un regalo para Kaden por su cumpleaños. Pero no se me ocurre nada. Tenemos gustos muy diferentes... Pensé tal vez querrías ayudarme."

"Yo diría que más bien tienen gustos muy contrarios." Laslow comentó con una mano en la barbilla. "Déjame pensar... ¿Qué tal un cepillo nuevo?"

"No, él ya tiene muchos."

"¿Ropa?"

"No sé su talla..."

"Uh...Bien, entonces no sé. Tú eres su novio, tú eres el que mejor deberías saberlo. Además, conociendo a Kaden, cualquier cosa que le des le gustará."

"¡Lo sé! Pero Kaden es muy especial para mí. No quiero que piense que no me tomo en serio nuestra relación." Dijo contrariado.

"Wow, Keaton, eso es muy maduro de tu parte." Laslow debió admitir que, muy para sus adentro, sintió envidia de que ellos se tuvieran uno al otro. Aún así, estaba feliz por su amigo. "De acuerdo. Piensa en algo que Kaden haya dicho que le gustara o necesitara tener."

"Uhmm...Le gustan las cosas brillantes."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas brillantes?"

"Creo que cualquier cosa bonita que brille."

"Entonces utiliza tu habilidad de encontrar tesoros y busca algo brillante. Estoy seguro que Kaden sabrá apreciar tu esfuerzo."

"... ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" Exclamó alegre. "¡Eres tan inteligente! ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora mismo lo haré!"

"En realidad no era tan difícil de pensar..." Murmuró para sí mismo, pero el wolfskin ya se había marchado por lo que no logró escucharlo. Cuando Laslow quiso volver al mostrador, sintió una presencia que lo alarmó. "¿Quién está allí?"

"Lo siento. Espero no haberte asustado." Dijo Kaze apareciendo frente al bailarín. "Estoy aquí para ayudarte con la tienda."

"Oh, genial." Laslow sonrió, llevándose una mano al pecho y dando un resoplido de alivio. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Saizo, mas se dio cuenta que su error era comprensible, después de todo Kaze y Saizo eran gemelos. "Bien. Pero ya no hay mucho que hacer en la tienda ahora mismo, casi no han venido clientes. Creo que podremos tomarnos como descanso lo que resta del turno." Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos para relajarse.

"Ya veo..." Por un momento pareció que Kaze quería decir algo más, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el bailarín ya preocupado al ver que el ninja no se movía.

"No. Sólo pensaba en mi hermano..."

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Le sucedió algo a Saizo?" Preguntó enseguida, y el de cabello verde sonrió divertido.

"No, él está bien, quiero decir, eso espero. Hace unas horas llegó un informe de él diciendo que todo salió bien y que mañana regresaría. Y bueno... debo admitir que me tenía preocupado. Sé que él suele tener misiones de larga duración, y que yo ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero..."

"Te entiendo." Replicó Laslow con seriedad. "Él es tu familia, es natural que te preocupes por él."

"Sí. Y me alegra saber que también te preocupas por él."

"Ah...eh...Sí, bueno. Él es mi amigo."

"Y espero que siempre lo seas. Desde que apareciste en su vida él se ha comportado menos gruñón y sonríe más seguido, sobre todo si estamos hablamos de ti."

"Kaze...tienes una manera demasiado romántica de hablar, me estás haciendo mal pensar." Dijo Laslow girando su cabeza hacia otro lado para que el otro hombre no notara su rubor.

"Me lo suelen decir seguido. Lamento si te he hecho sentir incómodo." Se disculpó con el ceño fruncido y esperando no haberlo ofendido.

"No, no. Está bien. En realidad me siento halagado. En serio." Dijo para tranquilizarlo. Hablar sobre Saizo, con su gemelo, no creyó que fuese algo prudente dado que ni el mismo estaba todavía seguro sobre lo que sentía por él. "Ah. Acabo de recordar que necesito mover unas cajas con mercancía de sitio. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

El ninja asintió con la cabeza. Y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

* * *

 **Si quieren ver una pareja yaoi en especial no duden en decírmelo ;D**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, amenazas, contrabando de caramelos; dejen reviews.**


End file.
